


Lost & Delirious Fanart

by swantomyqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swantomyqueen/pseuds/swantomyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I created this Fanart for BigG1999's wonderful fanfic "Lost and Delirious".<br/>It is a heartbreaking story, beautiful and tragic.<br/>I hope this fanart gives your fanfic the justice it deserves.<br/>Thank You Gabbie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost & Delirious Fanart

         

 

_My bounty is as_

_boundless as the sea,_

_my love as deep;_

 

_the more I give to thee,_

_the more I have,_

_for both are infinite._

 

 

 

_Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet act II scene II,._


End file.
